Innocent Until Proven Gulity: The ORIGINAL copy
by People Person I'm Not
Summary: Explanation for why I posted this in the chapter...basically the original of one of my other stories. A teenage girl is arrested as a suspect in a murder case. Will cut off abruptly at where it gets back into my other story. Yeah, okay, I suck at this. T just in case.


**A.N. So I'm well aware that I already published a story with this title. Except sans the "original" part... Anyway, there's a reason behind this. I had this binder full of my Mind Games stuff. Then some idiot stole it. I got it back yesterday (:D). Because this bit is different than the other I published (and, frankly, because I love what Sare does in the middle of chapter two) I'm posting this. Enjoy!**

* * *

The group of agents stood on the stage, watching the terrified middle and high school students filter into the auditorium. The school was still recovering from the shootings there three months earlier, and now there were murders rocking the small town.

The dark-haired man who seemed to be in charge stepped forward, a pretty blonde lady beside him. He let her ahead of him to the podium.

The auditorium hushed. The woman brushed hair out of her face. "Hello, I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit. We're here to catch the killer in your town, who we believe goes to your school. We have a basic profile of what we believe the killer to be like. If you know anyone who fits this description, please let us know. Agent Hotchner will now read you the profile."

JJ stepped back and let the dark-haired man, Agent Hotchner, take her place.

"Our UnSub—killer—is teenage and female. She's a loner—won't have many friends. She doesn't identify well with her peers, maybe getting along better with adults and young children. She'll be quiet, not wanting to make waves. Because of the careful execution of the murders, we think she's smart. And because the murders are widespread, she travels often. She's obsessed with order, patterns, and repetition. She'll do the same things the same way. If you know anyone fitting this description, please let us know. Thank you."

* * *

Hotch stood in the auditorium lobby. A tall girl with long brown hair came up to him. "I know a girl who fits the, uh, profile. Her name's Sare Mitchell. She's in my next period class."

Hotch looked at his team. "Morgan, Reid, go with her. Bring Sare to the high school conference room."

* * *

Morgan and Reid followed the girl through the halls to a room across from the high school office. She pointed to a girl with brown hair who had her head on her desk.

Morgan moved to the girl. "Sare Mitchell? You need to come with us."

Sare raised her head. She looked exhausted. "Who're you?" she asked through a yawn.

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan, and this is Dr. Reid. We're with the FBI. You need to come with us."

* * *

Two hours later Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi stood in front of the window looking into the interrogation room. Sare seemed to be immune to the fear that consumed most suspects in the room.

"What's up with this girl?" Morgan wondered aloud.

* * *

Sare looked up as Hotch entered the interrogation room. "About time. I was getting bored. I want—"

"Let me guess. A lawyer?"

"Actually, a phone call."

Hotch handed her his phone. Sare carefully typed in a number.

"Hey, Hunter. No, I'm in FBI custody. They think I'm the UnSub. That'd be great. What? You found Lindsey? Collared? Damn. How about…? Well, that's good. Yeah. The PD near my school. Yeah. See you soon." Sare gave the phone back to Hotch.

* * *

Hotch gave his phone to Garcia, who had come along on this trip. "Can you get the last conversation on here for us to listen to?"

"Of course," Garcia told him, and plugged the phone into a computer. Her fingers flew, and soon enough Sare's voice played back to them.

"Hey, Hunter. _Sare? Are you in school? _No, I'm in FBI custody. They think I'm the UnSub. _Do you want us to help get you off? _That'd be great. _Hey, Sare. _What? _We found Lindsey. _You found Lindsey? Collared? _Yes. _Damn. How about…? _He was with her. _Well, that's good. _Do you want us to come down to you? _Yeah. _Where? _The PD near my school. _On the corner of Market and Willow? _Yeah. _Be there in half an hour. _See you soon."

* * *

Half an hour later Hotch had his team assembled in the entrance of the police station, waiting for this mysterious Hunter to arrive.

A man with brown hair, dressed in a suit, opened the door. He was followed by five other people, three women—a pretty blonde, one with short brown hair and glasses, and one with blue braids reaching to her waist—and two men—one who looked Mediterrean, and one with blond-brown hair and soft aqua eyes.

Hotch stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I'm assuming that you're the Hunter my suspect called?"

The blonde woman leaned towards the blue-haired one. "I really hate hearing Sare called a suspect."

The brown-haired man nodded. "I'm SSA Jonathon Hunter, and this is my team, or most of it—SSA Erika Labinn and Agents Fox, Monnatt, Carter, and Madison. Our forensic analyst is out on a personal day, and you have Agent Mitchell in your custody."


End file.
